


Broken

by Leopyropirate



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, Gen, Interrogation, Intimidation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsidian Order, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Cardassia, Post-Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopyropirate/pseuds/Leopyropirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just came into my head, hope you like! <br/>Dr Kelas Parmak and Garak's changing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read a stitch in time, this is just one of many post-canon cardassia ideas

Doctor Kelas Parmak had heard stories of what takes place in Obsidian Order interrogations. He had thought they were just that -stories- circulated in order to induce fear and therefore obedience within society. But just then, about to face interrogation himself, he found it impossible to hold onto this belief. 

He had been sitting on a chair in the middle of a small room, two meters or so infront of him was a desk, behind which was sitting an agent of the Order. The agent relaxed back in his chair and stared at Kelas with a wide, insincere smile across his face. 

'So, tell me what you know.' 

Four hours passed. Occasionally the agent would pick up an electronic device from the desk or from within one of its draws and play with it across his fingers, before setting it back down. He never even broke his gaze. Kelas squirmed and trembled in his seat. He was sure that each one of those devices could cause more pain in more ways than he had ever imagined. The anticipation of such pain, along with the unwavering stare of those piercing, blue eyes was too much. 

He broke. He poured everything out at the agent. 

***  
'Hello' Kelas addressed his patient. 'I never thought I would see your face again.'   
'You know him?'   
The doctor handing over looked tired. It had been a long night, she was experienced and highly trained with dealing with any form of physical ailment but mental health, not that she would ever admit it, scared her. 

'We've met, though I'm afraid I don't know his name. How is he?'  
'Physically, he's suffering from malnutrition and dehydration, unsurprisingly, plus has some lacerations and bite marks in several areas that I believe are self-inflicted. He was brought in last night, seemingly in a psychotic state. He was very distressed, agitated, very vocal and confused, clearly hallucinating and did get rather physical. We did manage to sedate him. He has been awake now for about half an hour but we have not managed to get anything out of him.'  
'What has he got there?'  
'One of the nurses said she thought it was a children's toy, possibly of human design, called a teddy bear.' 

Kelas bent down next to the make-shift bed. The agent, no, the patient turned to him. Those same cold blue eyes stared at him, without a hint of recognition. The patient began to tremble and squirm, his knuckles turning white as he clutched onto the teddy bear. This man was broken. 

The irony was not lost on Kelas Parmak.


End file.
